


Face Heel Turn (中譯)

by Coralhime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Minor Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralhime/pseuds/Coralhime
Summary: 索爾擔憂地看著他這輩子所見過最漂亮的男孩消失在小巷裡；並不是說小巷本身有什麼令人好擔憂的，他擔憂的是那可愛的男孩正被一個男子拖著走，而那傢伙看起來可疑得不得了，簡直只差一個巨大霓虹招牌掛在他頭上閃爍著「變態」。美麗的男孩看上去年紀不會超過十八歲。他可能壓根不知道自己碰上了怎樣的麻煩。索爾後頸上寒毛直豎。壞事要發生了。他沒有理由插手。他應該放著不管。才怪。





	Face Heel Turn (中譯)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Face Heel Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344395) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



索爾擔憂地看著他這輩子所見過最漂亮的男孩消失在小巷裡；並不是說小巷本身有什麼令人好擔憂的，他擔憂的是那可愛的男孩正被一個男子拖著走，而那傢伙看起來可疑得不得了，簡直只差一個巨大霓虹招牌掛在他頭上閃爍著「變態」。美麗的男孩看上去年紀不會超過十八歲。他可能壓根不知道自己碰上了怎樣的麻煩。

 

索爾後頸上寒毛直豎。壞事要發生了。

 

他沒有理由插手。他應該放著不管。

 

才怪。

 

他躡手躡腳，跟在他們後面走進巷子，豎起耳朵用力聽。

 

「好嘛，寶貝」他聽見粗啞的嗓音說道。不可能是那男孩的聲音。接著是另一個不同的聲音發出緊張的輕笑──這就是了。

 

「你確定嗎？」男孩的聲音並不完全是男孩的聲音，聽起來低沉滑順，和他的容貌一樣美妙。哇賽。

 

索爾躲在垃圾桶後面偷瞄。男孩被逼到牆角，長長的黑髮掛在肩上，幾綹髮絲被粗磚牆上的誇張花飾勾住。年紀較長的男子欺近男孩，雙手捧著男孩的臉，簡直要黏在他身上了。

 

「我覺得我不太想要。」男孩掙扎著說。

 

「真不幸呀，甜心。」

 

好了，夠了。索爾放聲一喝，衝了出去，把將要得逞的強暴犯嚇了一跳，出其不意朝他的頭就是一拳。哇操，噢，手骨他媽的痛死了。

 

那傢伙退了幾步，但沒倒下，他出拳成功揍到索爾臉頰，而索爾先抬膝撞他下腹，再用手肘猛力敲他後頸。他像一袋馬鈴薯一樣倒地不起。可悲的癟三。索爾彎腰扶膝，胸膛起伏，接著用染血的手背抹了抹鼻子。

 

「你幹嘛插手？」

 

「不好意思？」索爾抬眼看見男孩用腳尖頂了頂那不省人事的傢伙。

 

「一切原本都在我的掌握裡。」

 

索爾只能瞪著眼。一定是剛剛臉上被揍了一拳，讓他產生幻覺了。

 

「我救了你。」他不可置信地說。

 

男孩嗤了一聲。「你才沒有。他以為他要得手了，但我本來打算把他搶個精光，好好教訓教訓他，讓他不要以為外貌無辜的小孩就好欺負。不過我沒有生氣。你把他打暈的樣子真他媽的性感。」

 

「我──啥？」

 

「其實還滿厲害的。你從黑暗中衝出來，像維京武士一樣大吼一聲就把他打得屁滾尿流， _酷斃了_ 。」他邊說邊模仿，雙手瘋狂比劃，瞪大的綠眼裡滿是興奮之情。

 

「你 _到底_ 是誰？」索爾說。

 

「我要請你吃晚餐。」男孩說道。「如果──如果你有興趣的話。」

 

今晚真是越來越詭異了。索爾需要重整思緒，但男孩不停繞著他走，語速快得不得了，手臂環在胸口，輕拍臉頰，而且他 _的確_ 是， _天地良心_ ，索爾兩隻眼睛看過最漂亮的人。

 

「好吧。」他聽見自己說。「不對，等等。我怎麼知道你不會搶我？」

 

男孩翻了個白眼。「廢話。我只搶 _壞蛋_ 。你很明顯是好人。」

 

「我沒那麼好。」

 

「拜託，你純潔到人家都把你的照片印在衛生紙包裝上了*。來試試看啊，大哥。」

 

老天啊，既漂亮又 _嗆_ ，索爾慘了。

 

「你的眼睛要變黑了。」男孩說著。「我看的出來。等我們吃完飯，你可以來我家，我家什麼都有，冰袋之類的。還有很多潤滑液。」

 

索爾的眼睛差點掉出來。「潤滑液？」

 

「別擔心，也有保險套，天啊，你真的很純潔。你想吃什麼？幾個路口過去有間餐館。」

 

索爾呆呆任男孩拉著他走，幾乎像被催眠般兩眼發直盯著男孩的緊身皮褲裡的翹臀搖來搖去。

 

「等等！」他突然回神。「你幾歲？」

 

男孩轉頭，露出畫著煙燻眼線的一隻綠眼。「十九。」

 

不要質疑。不要質疑。

 

「你叫什麼名字？」

 

那對漂亮的粉嫩唇瓣彎成一抹微笑。

 

「洛基。」

 

 

（完）

 

譯註：此處原文為 you are so vanilla they have your picture on the ice cream. vanilla 除了是香草外，在口語中也表示單純、純潔、傳統、不變態(?)等，因此洛基才說索爾「純潔(香草)到人家把他的照片貼在冰淇淋上」。由於中文沒有這種說法，所以我擅自把冰淇淋改成衛生紙，諸位也可以自行代換成各種可以用純潔形容的商品，比如婚紗之類的。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文的原創發想是來自thisdorkyblogthing：  
> http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/124470643882/  
> 索爾：我看你差點要在暗巷裡被搶所以我衝過去救你結果現在我眼睛瘀青拳頭都是血痛得要命但你實在很性感  
> 洛基：我正要搶那傢伙的時候你突然衝出來但我根本無法生氣因為看你把他打個半死實在是性感得要命想來一發嗎？
> 
> \--
> 
> 本文有續集，但我不打算譯。


End file.
